1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gripping devices and more particularly to a fish gripping tool which is adapted to enable a user to grip a fish fillet between the thumb and forefinger to facilitate the ready removal of skin from the fillet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gloves have been provided for assisting in performing cleaning, scaling and skinning operations on fish. The fish can be extremely slippery, making it very difficult to obtain a secure grip while maintaining sufficient freedom of movement to perform the operations both safely and efficiently. The gloves may be provided with finger portions having transverse corrugations for gripping the fish body or fillet. Blades or other attachments may also be provided to assist the user in cutting and scaling operations on the fish. There is a need, however, for an economical, easy to use device which will enable a user to readily grip a fish fillet and to pull the skin during the skinning operation of the fillet.